


Unconditionally

by SPNm0mma



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oral Sex, Smut, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 04:22:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18275699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPNm0mma/pseuds/SPNm0mma
Summary: Castiel comes back from a hunt worn down and in need of some comfort.





	Unconditionally

You sat on your bed, junk food surrounding you while clad in one of Castiel's old T-shirts from when he was human and your underwear. You were taking a lazy day and binge-watching your favorite show on Netflix at the moment, Riverdale. You were so wrapped up in your show you didn't know someone was knocking at your door until it clicked open, startling you. You pause your show and see that it was Castiel, shoulders hunched forward and a tired expression on his face. You clear your bowls and bags of food onto your desk as he shrugged his trench coat and dress coat off. You stood in front of the angel and loosened his tie, taking it off completely as he watched you. He kicked his shoes off as you shut your door before grabbing his hand and pulling him to the bed.

He laid down, pulling you with him so that you were laying on top of his chest. He pulled your face down to his and kissed you, letting out a sigh of content as your lips moved together. His hands slid down your sides and gripped your ass for a moment before sliding up to your waist again. You pull back, much to his dislike and stare down at your boyfriend. The two of you had been together since he had become human. He was searching through trash cans for food in the rain when you had found him. You had taken him in, feeding him, taking him clothes shopping and letting him stay at your place. One thing led to another and here you are, a few years later, acting like you had just gotten together.

"Long hunt?" You asked, searching his tired eyes. Your fingers traced his face as he closed his eyes, relishing in the feeling of your touch and nodding. "Do you want to talk about it?" Castiel opened his eyes and stared at your face before flipping you over on your back and getting to work on unbuttoning his shirt. "No, I don't." You hated seeing him like this. You weren't a hunter, so you've never gone on hunts. You've only ever searched through the archives for any information on a monster that they had needed so you have no idea what it was like. Seeing your boyfriend like this only makes you wonder why he keeps putting himself through all of it. You sit up and place your hands over his and moving them to finish taking the shirt off yourself.

As soon as his shirt was unbuttoned, he captured your lips with his, his hands cupping your face gently. You moaned into his mouth as your hands slid across his chest. You could feel his muscles relax under your touch like the tension just melted away. Castiel shrugged his shirt off, never once breaking the kiss. When his hands were finally free, they slid up under your shirt, tickling your sides as he pushed the fabric up. You broke the kiss long enough to pull the shirt off. Cas laid you down gently as your hands worked on the buckle of his belt before unbuttoning his pants. He slid his boxers down along with his pants and tossed them to the side before he slid your already soaked panties down your legs.

Cas slid down your body, never once breaking eye contact. He started kissing up your body from your ankle. He tickled your inner thigh with kisses and bites, relaxing in the sounds you were making as he got closer and closer to your core. Your hands flew to his hair when he brushed his nose against your clit. "Ah, Castiel." Cas let out a moan as his name came out of your mouth. He looked up at you before licking a stripe up your folds and watched as you rolled your eyes back and your head lolling back into the pillows underneath you. Castiel lapped at your clit as if it were a melting ice cream and held your legs down as you tried to wiggle from his grasp. You gripped onto his hair tightly as you felt your release coming on fast. Cas had always had this effect on you. He could look at you the right way and you would come right on the spot.

He continued to use his tongue on your sensitive bud, but it was when he sucked it between his lips that you came undone. You cried out his name as he helped you ride out your orgasm. When your legs stopped spamming, he crawled back up your body and captured your lips, letting you taste yourself on his tongue. Cas let out a hiss as the tip of his cock brushed against your overly sensitive pussy, causing your hips to buck up. He lined himself up with your entrance and slid in effortlessly, his mouth pulling away from yours with a gasp. When he bottomed out, he cupped your face with one hand, forcing you to open your eyes and stare into his blue ones. Your fingers traced his face again and he closed his eyes, leaning into your touch. "I love you, Castiel." You whispered as he started moving inside you. His head fell into the crook of your neck as he slowly slid in and out of you. It was filled with love, passion, it felt like the first time all over again. You could feel your orgasm come on again as he continued to move slowly.

"I love you, Castiel." You say again as you felt his hips move slightly faster, indicating that he was also close to his own release. All you could hear was his moans in your ear as he kissed your sweet spot and the sound of skin sliding against skin. "Come with me, baby." You whisper as his breath got faster. You felt his hand slide down your body and rub against your clit, causing your head to fall back as your orgasm ripped through you. Cas followed not long after you, spilling inside of you as he bit down on your shoulder. Castiel didn't pull out of you until he had started to go soft. He kissed the bite mark on your shoulder before laying his tired body on you. You didn't mind as you ran your fingers through his dark locks.

It was quiet between the two of you as you relished in the silence, it wasn't until a few minutes later that Cas spoke, his words making your heart stop.

"Marry me." You look down at your angel as he sat up on his elbow, staring down at your expression. "I-I'm sorry, what?" You had to make sure you were hearing him correctly. His eyes flicked around your face, searching for any sign of uncertainty. "Marry me." Your eyes started to water as a smile pulled at your lips. You pulled his face into a kiss and mumbled a 'yes' against them. When you finally pulled back from the kiss, his forehead leaned against yours. "Why now?" You whispered, your fingers playing with the little hairs on the back of his neck. His hand comes up and traces your face cupping it. "I love you with everything that I am. Every molecule in my body craves you in ways I've never known was possible. If I could have asked you the day you took me in at my most vulnerable, I would have. You're the most precious thing in the world to me, and I don't want to waste one more second. I can't live without you, y/n." Your eyes teared up as you pulled him into another kiss before the two of you laid comfortably together in silence. Your show long forgotten as your legs tangled up in the sheets, his head laying on your chest and the sound of your breathing lulling him to sleep. "I will love you unconditionally, Castiel. Always."


End file.
